neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel, the "Noble"
Angel Player Name Vincent Malmrose Race Catfolk Gender Female Class Spirit Guide Oracle 13 Effective Level Effective Level: 13 Alignment Chaotic Neutral Physical Description Height 5'5" 130 lb. Hair Orange, well groomed Eyes Yellow Age 23 Personality She is a noble. Trust her. As such she has a typical attitude of a noble. Angel is fairly trusting of people, however she is also very dismissive. She views most people as common folk, and will barely consider most of their ideas. As such she is often rude to people. Once they become an important person or she realizes it, then she will treat them with due respect. Other than that she is often well groomed and will be willing to groom anyone else, as she is a professional groom. Inventory Current Items Mundane and Alchemical items listed at the bottom. There are a lot and its only going to get bigger from here...... :Magical Items :* Handy haversack :* Amulet of Natural Armor :* Ring of Protection :* Fog Horn :* Eversmoke Bottle :* headband of mental prowress, int cha :* wand cure light wounds :* treeform cloak :* +1 unholy crowbar FUN items :* CTHULLU DICE!!! Along with a list of its results based on the numbers rolled. Backstory *Currently known backstory..... *She is a noble from a village. She avoided answering which one exactly. Angel seems to have a simple but hidden past. Adventure So Far Quests *Mogar becomes King Character Relations Mist Seems like she could become a friend. Hits hard, but is fragile. Mist is willing to protect me, so she could become a knight or something of the sort for me. Mogar The big hairy human. Seems to be the current leader of the party, till they realize my brilliance. He can take a hit. Actually he can take a lot of hits, and he can hit back. Seems to have some transformative powers. I doubt through magic so it is likely part of his heritage. He seems a little on the simple side though for his intelligence. He may be king of a town now though, so he must be treated well. Tmek Grundlenose The weird goblin in the party. Seems fairly greedy, which would be assumed for a common merchant though. Currently seems trustworthy, but be careful with him when money is involved. "Bast" The lonely fox druid person. Ignore the barbaric ignorant fool. Followed me around and distracted me when I visited the Rarity Magic Shop. He is useful in a fight though, and being a druid does have similar magic to mine Rarity Magic Shop A high end magic shop. Easily able to buy a tome of +1 charisma on the spot so they have a large amount of money available. A great place for nobles and useful adventurers to go too. Mundane and Alchemical Items :Mundane Items :* bear trap x3 :* bedroll :* chain 10 feet :* silk rope 50 feet :* crowbar :* lamp oil x10 :* grappling hook :* softpaw boots :* mask :* 2 belt pounches :* spell component pouch :* Beast whistle, avian, canine, feline, rodent, repitel :* journal x5 :* ball 2 in, because she is a kitty cat :* shovel :* mug of perfect ale :* fishing wire :Alchemical Items :* Flint and steel :* Flasks x10 :* powder bags x10 :* chalk, lots of it :* tanglefoot bag :* smokestick x2 :* alchemist fire :* acid :* alchemical glue x2 :* deoderizing agent :* anti plague :* anti toxin :* tindertwig :* waterskins x2 :* thunderstone Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Oracle